Era of the Mithra's
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Mithra's are female people with cat ears and a tail. Slave to humans on Cocoon. But when a seventeen year old teen who believes Mithra and Humans are equal obtains one...Full summary inside. May up rating for later chapters.
1. Captured!

**Authors Notes**

**Do note that I got PERMISSION from the original writer, Kai Yukimura, to continue this story for him. Therefore the originality of the story and the starting plot and chapter is his. Though I made some changes. Please, no complaints about me stealing it.**

**I will continue this story in my own fashion, which mostly includes a first person view. So I have edited the first chapter to fit my style of writing. Of course, as I said in my other stories, there will be times where I add a third person view. I will, of course…Include the original summary. **

**By the way, i have made a new C2 community on Hope X Light, so be sure to check it out!**

**Edited - Hope is now 17 instead of 14**

**Summary: There are two worlds, the world of Cocoon, where the humans reside, and Gran Pulse, were the Mithras reside. Mithra are female cat people, with cat ears and a tail along with fangs and claws. Manthra are not seen that often, often out on their own. Long ago, these two races were at war for many generations, till the Mithra were overtaken by the human's technology. Now, captured Mithra are served as slave or pets for the humans of Cocoon against their will. Almost every human on Cocoon has a Mithra, all except for a seventeen year old teenager named Hope. An innocent teenager who believes that Mithra are just like people with only minor differences. But he is often made fun of at school; one reason is because he doesn't have a Mithra of his own. Hope still doesn't wish for a Mithra but when his father manages to obtain a wild Mithra, things just turn upside down. **

I – Captured?

'Lightning's perspective'

In the lands of Gran Pulse, deep in the jungle, there was a small village. Full of well-built huts, and torches around to use for light. The moonlight was shining down on the small village, everything was silent other than the occasional clatter of footsteps of the ones who inhabit this village. In the middle of the village, at the gathering place, was a tall woman. The woman was looking intensely at the sky then around. Watching and waiting for anything to happen. This woman wore a short skirt with a bag on her left leg. A white like tank top on her with some battle armour. A red cape hanging from her left shoulder pauldron. Her pink red like hair hanging loosely and her crystal blue eyes staring intently. Her cat ears and tail, matching the colour of her hair, twitched a bit at the wind.

"Where is she?" I mumbled until my ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

I turned around and saw my fellow comrade. A tall woman with black mane like hair and black eyes. The woman wore a blue like tunic and carried a large spear, a strange black tattoo on her left shoulder. Her black cat ears and tail twitching uneasily.

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked her, a hint of impatience evident in my tone.

"Yes, I saw Serah. She is in trouble! The humans have come to hunt us!" The Mithra named Fang said.

I was beyond shocked…Serah, of all people got captured.

"What about that dumb oaf of a Manthra, Snow? Her alleged 'boyfriend?'" I ask grudgingly.

"No idea! Probably out with his members of 'NORA' on some stupid quest or something." Fang said, a little pissed as well.

I did not even waste a second after that and dashed through the forest. I eventually heard a cry for help. I ran towards the direction of the familiar voice and saw my sister surrounded by humans.

"Claire? No! Stay away! They have…" Serah could not finish her sentence because nets flew towards Lightning from all directions.

I quickly reacted by flipping my gun blade (I stole it from a dead human, he was called 'Soldier' or something) and cut the nets quickly and efficiently.

However, I was too distracted to notice the human that crept up behind me.

"Serah, go! Get back to the villa…" I couldn't finish the sentence ad I felt something sharp pierce my neck. The humans carried 'Tranquilizers'…apparently it has a strange effect that instantly knocks out anything it comes in contact with.

A net covered me and the humans all held me down. I fought them relentlessly but to no avail. I kept telling Serah to run back to the village while they had me. Before I passed out, I heard Serah cry my name before I heard the sound of running…away from here.

**Authors Notes**

**Yes, I changed the chapter a little, but the story will take a different turn. I will not quit like Kai did, but i don't mean any offense to him, I'm just saying that even though he quit, he had VERY VALID reasons, i found the story so interesting that i wanted it to be continued, albeit posted by another author. Please drop a review on how I edited his story =p. Criticism, as long as it is constructive, is very much appreciated. Oh and please don't put something offensive like, Oh i think Kai's story sucked, yours is much better. While i appreciate the fact you like the way i write, KAI was the one who gave me permission to write this. So please, show some respect yeah? I changed Hope's age to 17 for future story plot. And more on the romance, since he's older.**


	2. A New Place To Call Home

**Authors Notes**

**Yea, I think this was long overdue.**

**Once again, I cannot stress enough…PLEASE subscribe to my community! Every great thing needs a start yeah? And reviews are also appreciated.**

**Well, yeah! I have thought of an overall plot…Not much though. **

**Yeah, I hate to say it, but I WILL up the rating to M (don't worry, only when the story is nearing its end) because I want to try out writing a more modest Lemon.**

**I hope you continue to read this…Well; it was an explanation of WHY Hope is 17…**

II – A New Place To Call Home

'Hope's Perspective'

"Oh my god, Hope! What happened to you, son?" My mother, Nora was freaking out.

I was covered in bruises…And my mouth was bleeding too.

"You know the drill mom…I was beat up." I sigh.

She frowns.

"Is it about…?" She caught on fairly fast…

"Yes, mom. It was about the Mithras again." I growl in frustration.

She sighs in defeat.

"Hope, I know you hate the fact that Mithras aren't being treated well…"

I growl even more.

"Not Treated Well? More like ABUSED!" I shout.

"Do tricks, oh, beg for food! You need water? Drink your saliva! I'm SICK OF IT ALL!" I gave it a mocking tone.

I slump on the floor, exhausted.

"Son, I know you try your best to convince others, but I just don't think they're going to listen." My mom lectures me.

I sigh in frustration.

"One thing is for sure, I would never own a Mithra. They deserve to live their lives peacefully, not in cages and being treated like vermin."

Mom's eyes grew softer.

"Hope, I named you that for a reason…If you were to own a Mithra, wouldn't you think you would be saving a life?" She smiles.

I smile back.

"Yes, but I think that even though I will take care of them, they still deserve freedom."

Her eyes grew hard.

"But, if we were to ever own a Mithra, do not EVER release it. If it were a warrior Mithra, your life would be in danger!" She emphasized a lot on EVER.

I nod.

"Well, I'm going up to bandage myself up…See you at dinner."

She just smiles.

**Dinner**

"Dad's not home yet, I wonder what happened…?" I ask mom.

"Hope, I think that he is just busy with the Mithra trading business."

I cringe.

I never liked dad's job.

He's in charge of selling Mithras, trading them…Hell; he is the big boss of the 'Mithra Trading Company'.

Sometimes, I wish he was never my dad.

He never talks to me, almost always ignores me, and worst of all, he owns a company which abuses those poor Mithras.

After seeing what my classmates do to their Mithras…I just want to end it all, I've tried the internet, but no one takes me for real.

Is there no one who thinks Mithras are being abused? Am I the only one who can see it?

The poor condition of my classmate's Mithra makes me want to throw up.

I wouldn't even treat my worst enemy that bad…

I heard the doorbell ring and I hear my dad's voice.

"Nora, could you open up the door!" he shouted.

Mom hurriedly opened the door and he came trudging in.

Behind him were two big muscled guys carrying a cage with…

A Mithra inside.

The Mithra just kept trashing about inside, growling and hissing the whole time.

"Caught myself an interesting Mithra this time, Nora!" He said in triumph.

I feel absolutely disgusted…

"To think, I found it with a gun blade! Must be a warrior version." He gave a victorious smirk.

"I figured such a prize should not be sold, so I would like to leave it here, at home."

He shot me a look.

"Our son never had any friends because he cares so much for these vermin. So I figured he could use some company…" His voice was chock full of sarcasm.

I want to just throw up. Why is my dad so…so evil?

I suddenly noticed the Mithra was not dressed.

It had the shape of a woman of around 21, but its body was covered in fur.

It had pink hair…how often do you see that?

I made a mental note to get it shaved and get some clothes for it.

He laughs and instructs them to put the Mithra into the guest room.

**During dinner**

"Dad! How could you do this! That….inhumane job of yours!" I shout at him.

He ignores me.

I just gave up and silently fumed.

Then it struck me.

"Dad, what about the Mithra? What's her name?" I asked.

He thought about it for a little bit.

"How about, 'Little Bitch'? Sound nice?" he said, voice completely normal.

I literally spit all my food out onto the table.

I slammed my hands on the table.

"That's just inhumane! How could you!" I shouted at him at the top of my lungs.

He was unfazed.

"Well, if you think so strongly on it, why don't you name her?" he said, voice full of sarcasm…

"Fine! I will!" I shout back.

"Hope, sit down…We're eating dinner. Behave yourself." She said softly.

Oh man, whose side are you on woman?

I just sat down…Fuming.

"So, dad…What is Claire eating?" I ask.

He laughed.

"Claire? A perfectly human name for a Mithra? You're out of your bonkers Hope, they're PETS."

That's it…

I just took a plate of food and a cup of water and left the table.

I passed by the guest room and the door was open.

I could see what dad had left her.

A bowl of dried rice and a bowl of water.

I sigh…

I open the door and walked in.

Claire regarded me with eyes full of venom.

But I can tell she is hungry…

I remember what dad said.

Huh, warrior version…? Must be a very prideful Mithra.

I walk up to her and opened the hatch.

I put my food in front of her and I gave her a cup of water to go with it.

She regarded it with caution…

I sigh.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." I say without thinking.

Meh, she probably doesn't understand English. Must have some kind of Mithra Language…

My classmate's Mithra could not speak English, nor could it understand.

I sigh as I think of a way to get Claire to eat it.

Then I remembered…

Mithra or not, she is still a female.

I went out of the room, and came back with a fork and a spoon…And a napkin.

I put them through the hatch.

She still would not eat.

I sigh in frustration…What does she want?

I got up and was going to leave…

"Well, you probably don't understand…But I named you 'Claire'. It's a beautiful name…Definitely fitting for you." I offered her a hearty smile.

"Enjoy your new home…I'll try my best to accommodate you!"

With that, I walked out.

Then I thought to myself…

Maybe she just wants her privacy…

After all, she is technically…naked…

Just full of fur…

Then I remembered what my classmate said.

"I went on an expedition to hunt Mithras before, and I swear, they were wearing clothes! I heard the company removes their clothes because they are supposed to be 'Pets'…Man, they look so hot without clothes, except that they're covered in fur."

I cringe.

"I definitely have to go buy her some clothes…" I muttered to myself.

Then I remembered…It's almost time for bed…

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Who does he think I am...? I thought as he dumped a plate of food in front of me._

_Oh, so now he's charity? Stuff it…I don't want it._

_He suddenly decided to speak once he saw me hesitating._

"It's not poisoned, don't worry." He said reassuringly.

_Not poisoned? I heard about what you humans do to us Mithra…_

_I'm not falling for the innocent act. I thought, still fuming with anger._

_He got up, and went out._

_He left…Just as I thought. No time to bother with us worthless Mithra…eh?_

_He came back with oddly shaped pieces of metal…And a piece of clothing._

_He dumped them through the hatch._

_Oh, so he thinks I want to play with toys now…?_

_He frowns._

_He started to leave until…_

"Well, you probably don't understand…But I named you 'Claire'. It's a beautiful name…Definitely fitting for you." _He offered me a hearty smile._

"Enjoy your new home…I'll try my best to accommodate you!"

_With that, he walked out._

_Huh, still going on with the innocent act…_

_And when will I get my clothes back? I don't feel comfortable naked…_

_I took a look at the food he left me._

_It certainly looks more appetizing than the bowl of dried rice._

_I started to eat it, though I was still hesitant._

_After eating, I just left the plate._

_That was…alright…But why did he leave me a plate of nice food? I heard that the humans practically starved us Mithra, and abused us…._

_And that was certainly true…Considering what happened in the…What was it called? Fak-Tor-Rie? _

_Then I started to think…_

_Maybe…This person, the one with the silver hair…Maybe he actually cares….No!_

_I reprimand myself._

_All humans are the same…_

_I sigh._

_Then he comes back._

'Hope's Perspective'

"I'm back…" I take a look at her.

I see that she finished her plate…Good. Wouldn't want Claire to starve now…

I dumped the pillow and blanket I brought with me.

I tried my best to explain to her.

"The, uh…Soft thing is for you to lie on…and the…um, thin…Flappy thing is to cover yourself when you're cold."

Wow…Talk about awkward.

She started to examine the pillow and blanket.

I cleaned the plates and cups.

"Well, have a good night's rest…Claire." I offer her a smile.

In fact, I think I saw a faint smile on her face.

I close the door.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I examine the two items given to me._

_Does he think I'm stupid? I understand human language perfectly well…_

_Then I remembered._

_Oh, right…only certain Mithra understand human language…We have to go through many courses to learn some basic words._

_I smile a little..._

_I looked at the Silver haired man once again._

_He closed the door and I could hear footsteps._

_All of a sudden, he came back…_

"Oh right…I have to turn off the lights!"

*Click*

_The room was plunged into darkness._

_I yelped._

_He suddenly transformed day into night, just like that?_

_He just sighed._

"I'll teach you some English tomorrow."

_With that, he left._

'_English' must be the name of the language the humans speak._

_I lie on the soft, plump block he provided me._

_It was very comfortable._

_All of a sudden, I felt very cold…_

_I suddenly remembered…_

_I pulled the thin, floppy thing over me and I was hugged by the warmth straight away._

_I smiled._

_Maybe life here…won't be as bad as I thought…_

_With that, I fell into a blissful sleep._

**Authors Notes**

**Hurray for Hope's kindness! Hahaha!**

**Yes, Lightning is technically naked but whatever, she has fur. Hope that answered your question, Chazz.**

**Once again, reviews and support for my C2 community is appreciated! Thanks again, Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	3. New Life

**Authors Notes**

**Sometimes, I think it's this story that saves me from flaming. This or Café of Joy….Nah actually when I checked, Secret Feelings has more favs and alerts.**

**Well, I repeat over and over again but…**

**Please Sub to my community please! Maybe even post something. **

**Reviews are mucho appreciated.**

**Life is so busy I hardly have time to update and for that I apologize.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter…**

**I tried my best…**

**I'd really like your HONEST reviews...Not flattery just to make me feel better...I mean like, what you REALLY think about this.**

**In case you didn't know, I deliberately misspelled some words, because Lightning doesn't really fully understand English.**

**Well, I want to extend some thanks to Chazz, we both discussed this chapter of my story to some length…**

III – New Life

_In the dead of night, a man leaned in the doorway of the guest room, to check on his 'pet'._

_He left with a dark look, muttering disapprovingly to himself._

_He walked into his room with his sleeping wife, and picked up his hidden tranquilizer._

_He walked back to the room._

_He kicked open the door and turned on the lights._

_The Mithra woke up in a shock._

_She even yelped in fright._

_She shielded her eyes from the light._

_He picked up the tranquilizer and shot her._

_She then fell asleep on the spot._

_He walked over to the cage, opened the hatch and removed all her 'luxury' items._

_He left, chucking darkly to himself._

**The early dawn of the next morning.**

'Hope's Perspective'

Why do I get the feeling something bad just happened?

I wake up, suddenly feeling this strange sense…As if something happened.

Something bad…

I sigh.

"There's no time to dwell on this, I woke up a little late." I mutter to myself.

It's time for breakfast….

I better get up.

I check my hair in the mirror.

I guess I'll just leave it messy the way it is…

I take a long yawn on the way to the breakfast table.

**Breakfast**

We were eating silently…No one is saying anything.

"So, Hope…Don't you have school?" Mom inquires.

"Nah, I have a vacation for a week." I reply.

Dad looks at me for a while.

"Son, I want to see you after breakfast, in my room." He said it darkly.

Damn it, what is it this time?

I sigh and just eat my food.

Even mom looks a little worried.

**After Breakfast, Batholomew/Nora's bedroom.**

"What do you want? Make it quick." I say sharply.

He gave me an odd look.

He picked up a pillow and blanket.

Wait….Are those…?

I see traces of fur on them.

Those are the things I gave Claire last night.

"Wha…? Where did you get those…?" I ask nervously.

He sighs.

"The thing is, son…I'm here to ask you. What are your extra pillow and blanket doing with that….Mithra?" He spat at the word 'Mithra'.

I growl.

"Well, what do you expect? It's not comfortable sleeping on cold, hard steel…So I tried my best to…" I was cut off by dad.

"What I want you to know, my son…Is that a Mithra is a PET. Don't treat it like a royal human or something it's not." He said slowly.

"So, don't you go pampering her like some spoiled brat or some kind of royalty…" He finished in one breath.

That's it…That was crossing the line.

I growl really loud before giving my reply.

"Shut up Dad! You don't know what it's like…Watching the Mithra suffer like that…" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Sometimes I wish you were never my father…You're such a heartless fiend." I hiss softly.

He seems shocked…Beyond words apparently.

"I don't give a damn what you think…One day, I'm going to make the whole world understand…" I mutter.

I slam the door behind me.

I sigh.

I need to bring Claire breakfast.

I walk inside the kitchen and prepare her a nice breakfast.

I smile when I think about spending time with Claire…

It's been really interesting…Spending time with her.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Ugh….What happened?_

_When I came to, all I remembered was someone came in and changed Night to Day._

_And then he shot me with a…what was it called again? Tran-kui-lizar?_

_The thing that knocks you out._

_Then I notice the items the silver haired man gave me are missing._

_I growl when I think of him…_

_To think I trusted him…._

_He is the only person I know who can change Day to night and vice versa at will._

_I knew it._

_Humans are all the same…Slime that doesn't deserve to even live._

_I was stupid to even think life here would be pleasant._

_I was stupid to think that the silver haired man was different…._

_All humans are the same, evil and care only for themselves. They don't care about us Mithras…._

_Then the door suddenly opens…_

_Speak of the devil…I thought as I saw him enter the door._

'Hope's Perspective'

'Morning, Claire! I brought you breakfast.' I smile warmly at her.

I was greeted with eyes full of venom…

What's with the hostile stare?

I cautiously enter the room.

'_What do you want, you bastard…" _

I heard a voice…

It can't be…

Did it just come from Claire?

I almost drop the tray in surprise.

I'm speechless….

Wait, what did she just say?

Did she call me a…bastard?

"Wh….You can talk…?" I addressed the first question in my mind.

She seemed uninterested.

"_What do you take me for…An idiot? Of course I can speak human language." _She spat.

I sigh.

"Look, I brought you breakfast…" I started…

"_Stuff the innocent act…I know your true colors now." _She hissed.

I'm confused.

"Look, I noticed you called me a bastard…" I started…But was promptly cut off.

"_What of it? You are one." _She spat.

I sigh.

"If you would just tell me what's wrong…What did I do?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"_As if you didn't know, you bastard." _She kept an angry tone every time she replied me.

I sigh once again.

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what happened?" I say, voice genuinely confused.

She let out what sounds like a 'Tch'.

"_So you just want to hear about your own heinous act? Very well, I will tell you."_

She took a deep breath.

"_As I remember, I was sleeping soundly on the plump block you gave me…" _She started.

Right, she enjoyed it at least.

"_Then suddenly Night turned to day…And who else but you knows how to do that." _Her voice had a hint of anger.

Night to Day…? Does she mean the light switch?

"_I was shot by a…Tran-kui-lizar." _She said softly.

A tranquilizer…?

Now I get it…

Dad kept a tranquilizer in his room in case of robbers.

I clench my fist.

"_Then when I came to, everything you gave me was gone…"_

"_And that dart really hurt."_ She finished in a huff.

I sigh.

"So, you automatically assumed it was me." I stare at her.

She glared at me.

"_As I already said…You are the only human I know who can change Night to day…and vice versa."_ She hissed.

I sigh.

"It was my father, Claire…Not me." I say softly.

She snorted.

"_Likely story…"_

She dismissed it so easily.

I look at her solemnly.

She refused to meet my eye.

"You know I would never do that, Claire…I care for you more than that." I said softly.

She still doesn't believe me.

"_You could just be pretending…You humans….Are all the same. Slime, who abuse us…You don't care, you just think playing with our feelings and sensitivity…is fun or with whatever twisted logic you have." _

_**There must be a way to get her to understand…**_

_**There must be a way to show her I care…**_

_**Maybe actions would speak better than words…**_

I set down the food on the nearby bed.

I opened the hatch.

I pulled her face so that it was directly in front of me.

She still refused to meet my eye.

"_What do you want now, you slime…"_ She spat.

I use my hands and move her face so she looks me squarely in the face.

She seemed stunned when she looked at me.

"I do care for you, Claire…If words won't convince you…Then…" I take a deep breath…

And I kiss her, full on the lips.

She was too shocked to resist.

When I broke it, I looked her squarely in the face.

"It wasn't me Claire….You know I would never, ever do that to you…" I whisper to her.

She looked stunned.

She didn't answer me; she just stared blankly into the air.

I pick up the plate and put it inside the cage.

"I made this myself…I hope you enjoy it." I smile.

It was a handmade recipe of mine.

I tested it on my friends Mithras Whenever my friends weren't around.

They seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, enjoy…Claire. I'll come see you again soon." I gave her a big smile.

With that, I left the room.

I clench my fist.

One day, dad…One day… I thought to myself darkly.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I was initially disgusted at him for playing with my trust like that…_

_I was fully convinced it was him that knocked me out with the tran-kui-lizar._

_But when he pulled me close to his face…_

_His eyes…They were shining with Love and Care…_

_I was mesmerized by it._

_Then he did something I never expected…_

_He kissed me._

_It was a light kiss…Albeit full on my lips._

_But, it was good all the same._

_After that I was just…Speechless._

_My first kiss…Was given to a human…_

_Then he repeated what he had said just now…_

_Except this time I took him for his word._

_He sounded really earnest and truthful…_

_It's like he was desperate for me to see, that he was not the culprit._

_This time…I trusted him._

_When he left, I took a look at the food he left for me._

_He said he made it with his own hands…._

_I feel a little bit…guilty._

_He's been so kind to me…_

_And I thought it was just him trying to…trying to manipulate me or something._

_I had doubted who was probably the only person who cared._

_I started to eat._

_I'm stunned…_

_It was…The best thing I had ever tasted in my life._

'Hope's Perspective'

I'm pretty sure I got through to her…

I touch my lips again.

I still can't believe I did what I did.

That was my first kiss, and I gave it to a Mithra…

I guess it was kind of fitting…

I had always liked Mithras, except I feel they have no freedom…

I smile smugly.

**Afternoon**

"So, Hope…You've been smiling for the past few hours…" My mother said teasingly.

"Did you get a call from your girlfriend or something…?" She said with a voice full of deliberate teasing.

I sigh in admiration.

"No, it's just…." I pause.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, alright mom?" I smile at her.

She smiled back.

Then dad arrived at the table.

He sat down and we started to eat.

Bartholomew Estheim was sure that the Mithra suspected Hope of being the culprit of tranquilizing her.

He had framed his own son to make him revolt against the Mithras.

"So, son…I heard the Mithra was giving you a hard time…Did it change your views now? They're just animals…" He said smugly.

I slam the table.

"We've had this chat already, dad. Stuff it." I shout at him.

He just stares at me blankly.

I take my food and walk away from the table.

"So, dear…Shouldn't you be getting back to work…?" Nora asked.

Bartholomew just stared at her blankly before quickly snapping out of it.

"Oh, Right! New shipment coming in today, have to go check it out. Bye. Make sure dinner is ready when I come home alright?"

"Alright, dear." She replied.

Bartholomew gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

When I entered the room…

It appears Claire had calmed down.

She still didn't want to look me in the eyes.

When I put the food in the hatch, I cleared out the previous batch.

I smile.

She saw it and looked away.

I swear I saw her face turn a little red.

"So, Claire…I'll see you again at night." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

She hesitated before replying.

"_S…see you…"_ She said softly.

She hesitated before adding,

"_T-thanks for the food…It was really good." _She said it so softly; I almost had to strain my ears to her.

But I smile warmly.

"Of Course…Well, see you in a bit."

**At night**

I came in with a pillow and blanket.

I gave them to Claire.

She thanked me for it and started to examine it with great interest again.

I went over to the bed in the room.

When I lied down on it, Claire regarded me with suspicious eyes.

"_Um, if you don't mind me asking…What are you doing here…? Apart from giving me these things."_

I smile at her.

"Of course, I want to sleep here." I smile at her.

She just stares at me.

She then realized it and looked away.

"_Then, where is your big block and floppy thing?" _She asked curiously.

I beckon towards the things she is holding.

"Those are mine, but I'm giving them to you."

She looks at me.

"_But, then…I can't accept this…It's yours." _She said.

I sigh.

"As long as I know you are sleeping happily, soundly…Peacefully…That's all I need. I don't need a pillow or a blanket…Just knowing that you're enjoying its warmth and softness…That is enough for me…" I whisper to her.

She looks at the floor, and I think she started to blush again.

I got up and go over to turn off the lights.

But this time, Claire didn't yelp.

She actually clapped.

"_Bravo! You did it again…" _ She said in a small voice.

I think I saw a small smile before the room plunged into complete darkness.

I drop back on the bed.

"Well, good night Claire…Have sweet dreams."

Silence….

"_Ah…Have a good rest…"_ She said softly.

A few minutes later, she started snoring softly.

With that, I fell asleep.

And what I said actually came true.

This turned out to be one of the best sleep I had ever had…Even without a pillow or blanket.

**Authors Notes**

**I hope I portrayed it well enough….**

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter though…**

**May have to edit a lot. So if you see this on Fan fiction, it's probably like…The 20****th**** edit or something XD.**

**Well, like I said…Reviews are appreciated…A lot, you know?**


	4. Morning with Mithra, A father's resolve

**Authors Notes (IMPORTANT)**

**Damn, where to even begin? Okay, so um, I'm really sorry, it's really inexcusable that I have not updated since FOREVER. I've been busy, it's my Graduation year.**

**So, I may not update very much after this one, I'm really sorry. I have my exams in a couple o days which Span 2 months, so guaranteed I will not have time within this period. In the 6 months I have after that I have to take intensive language courses as I plan to study abroad next time(in a top 10 university), as well as the fact that I'm finally planning to begin developing a big writing project of mine.**

**So uh, my life story, pretty much. Do buy my book when I release my first one (not any time soon unfortunately)! I'll post a chapter of an existing fanfic and the notification will be in my author notes haha XD. Really though, any sales is much appreciated. Thanks mucho.**

**Yeah. I'm tired and busy. What worse combination can there be? Actually, let's not tempt Fate.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy this rushed and crappy chapter (I was really rushing, I had to study). I honestly think I could have polished it and made it better, but my time I am allowed on the computer is just…So little.**

**Reviews make my stress level go down, I imagine, unless it's Flames. But whatever, just do what you will. By the way, new poll up on my page! Do let me know what you think.**

IV – Mornings with a Mithra, A father's resolve.

'Lightning's Perspective'

"_Nyaa~" I purred._

_The kind, silver haired human was petting my head kindly and lovingly, and I loved every second of it. Although it feels like I'm being domesticated, strangely, I didn't hate it. As long as it was him…Anything would be fine. Those were my honest feelings._

_He was having fun playing with me, at least, his facial expression showed it. He was patting my head, stroking my ears, and messing around with my swishing tail. I was having a lot of fun! I thought for a second, that maybe life like this wouldn't be so bad. If I just submitted myself to this man and let events take its course, I'm sure my life would be enjoyable day after day._

"_Claire!" _

…_! That voice…Serah? I looked behind me, and sure enough, Serah was there waving at me._

"_Claire! Please come back! We all miss you…I miss you…" Serah trailed off and gave a sad smile._

_Claire, almost instinctively, tried to get up and move. However, Hope held her down._

"…Claire, are you leaving…? You're leaving me to go back aren't you…"_ Hope said with a sad tone._

"_N-no, I..I mean…" I stuttered, unsure of my own emotions. _

_I want to go back to Serah and my friends over at Mithra Village, I do. But…But I like being with the human male. It's fun being with him. Back at Mithra village we always worry about security and we patrol frequently, it's a chore and a bore. Here, it's just fun and enjoyable, every day._

_However, who will keep Serah safe? …Definitely not that idiot Snow. On the other hand…What will that big human do to the kind one?_

"Claire, please don't leave me. I really enjoy being with you, I want to be with you…!" _Hope pleaded._

"_Claire, what are you doing? Hurry and come back!" Serah shouted._

_I looked back at forth between them, my ears slowly drooping and tail swishing around in panic. I was unsure of my emotions…What should I do? What do I want to do…_

_The obvious choice is to go back, that's what every part of me is saying, especially my brain and body…And yet, my body will not budge. My heart is giving me conflicting messages._

_The human embraced me even tighter and petted my head again…Almost sadly._

_He sighed in resignation with a hint of sadness contained._

"It's okay, Claire…Go back to where you came from. It's only right that way…"_Hope said, smiling sadly._

"…_? B-but why?" I questioned him, unsure of his intentions._

"I always wanted you Mithra to live freely, unbound by humans. It's what you deserve; it's also where you belong, back with your loving family and friends. Cherish them, and eventually, forget about me, too…" He ended it, trailing off sadly.

_I shook my head. For some reason, I didn't want to go. Not just yet._

"_B-but, It's fun being with you! You're different from the rest of the humans! You were so kind to me…I really loved every minute I was with you…" I whispered sadly._

"_M-maybe you could come back with me…?" I asked softly, almost pleadingly._

_He shook his head sadly as he continued to lovingly stroke my back._

"I'd love to, really I would. But I can't. I'll be ostracized, cast away, and then hunted down by my own people. It was really…A great deal of fun being with you, Claire. Take care…One day, when you have your own family with a Manthra you love, knowing that, that's good enough for me." _He said, tears trickling down his face._

_It struck me hard. I was speechless. He was crying…For me…_

_Why am I feeling this way? It's only been a couple of days I was in captivity, I should be happy to be able to go…home. And yet….I have this strange feeling. One I have never really felt before, that I am unable to describe._

_I…I don't want him to cry, I want to see his brave smile…The smile that saved me day after day. The one that would never fail to cheer me up no matter what._

"It's okay to forget me. You should. Any lingering emotion for humans you have should be severed for your own safety, if more idiots send out hunting parties again, don't show any mercy…Thank you for everything, Claire. Your companionship meant everything to me. You can keep those clothes I bought you, it can be a keepsake. Feel free to discard it anytime…though…" He finished weakly. He looked very faint, with traces of tears over his face.

_All of a sudden, he got up and away from me, and then began to walk away slowly, turning his back to me, tears dripping onto the floor. _

_Stunned, I held out my hand and pleaded for him not to go._

"_W-wait! I haven't even said thank you yet! I…I never even found out your name…" I collapsed on the floor as Serah came running to me._

"_Come on Claire, forget about that wretched human who kept you imprisoned for so long. Let's go!" Serah enthusiastically said._

_What Serah said struck me._

"_Wretched…? Please don't call him wretched…He was a very, very kind person…" I muttered softly._

"_What are you talking about? All humans are…" She trailed off. Or, more accurately, nothing registered in my head anymore._

_A flood of my memories with him spanning from my first meeting with him until now swirled around my memory banks, occupying my field of vision with vivid flashbacks…_

_I could not stop the tears that dripped down my cheek…_

"_Why…If only I could have stayed with you a little longer…Just for another day…" I hit the floor, hard, with my fist and whispered softly, painfully...Emotion overtook me as I let my regrets flood my very being._

_If only I had a little bit longer…Even just a day…I wish I could repay you for all you have done._

* * *

><p>'Hope's Perspective'<p>

Now if you were wondering, yes, I am staring at Claire's sleeping posture.

She apparently sleeps like a feline, on all fours with her head on the pillow and her hands on the side. Her ears are still actively twitching and her tails lazily swishing back and forth. Her facial expression, however, was irresistibly cute. It gave me the urge to just pet her…

Maybe, just maybe, somehow I had comprehended why people like to keep Mithra's as pets. I still don't condone it, but I can remotely understand now…

Still, seeing her sleep so peacefully like this makes me happy. She might be able to adjust to her new life here. I'll make it enjoyable as best I can, for her sake.

As I smiled and thought happy thoughts about the future, I heard a soft sobbing noise.

Alarmed, I looked at Claire's facial expression. It was creasing up with apparent sadness and she was lightly sobbing.

I was alarmed, to say the least. I had no idea what was going on! I panicked for a while, until I realized it's probably a bad dream.

'I better wake her up before it gets worse!' I thought to myself in a panic.

I shook the cage lightly and shouted her name.

"Claire! Claire, hurry and wake up! It's just a bad dream!" I implored her.

She just continued to shiver and sob, as I stood there, helpless.

"Oh man, it's only been a couple of days and we got a problem already?" I mumbled to myself.

I could almost hear my old man's evil laughter echo in my mind.

"Shut up dad, I'll take good care of her." I muttered to myself.

I looked around for inspiration, something that I can use…?

I found the stick that my friend gave me. I remember that he gave me that stick after he was playing catch with his Mithra and saw me playing with her afterwards. Said something about me liking her scent or something…I don't have any weird Fetish like that.

I picked it up and swallowed…hard. I may not live through this…!

I took the stick, opened her hatch and…And well, I poked her back…Hard.

She woke up with a jerk and hit her head on the top of the cage.

"_Hnnn ~ Oww…." _She cried in pain.

"Oh no, Claire! Are you alright?" I reached out towards her. She turned to look at me, hissed and bit my hand.

"AGHHHH!" I shouted in pain and fell on my back, rolling on the floor, blowing on the bite mark on my hand.

Dad's definitely going to call me out on this…

Her tail was originally straight up and fuzzy, but it eventually calmed down and went back to swaying left and right. Her expression, from anger and pain went back to being calm and collected.

She was backed against a cage wall, shivering a little bit.

When I took a closer look at her, there were traces of tears on her face.

I smiled softly and put my hand through the hatch again. She slowly moved towards me, taking very deliberate movements…As if doubting my existence there.

Claire regarded the hand with apprehension, but eventually grabbed it with her furry hand and held onto it tightly.

She rubbed her cheeks against it and purred in satisfaction.

I smiled and petted her head with my other hand.

'She really resembles a feline…' I grinned as I thought that to myself.

I blush unconsciously as I notice just how cute she looked rubbing her cheeks against my hand like that.

"_I hope you don't mind me staying with you for a bit…I'm not a bother, am i?" _She asked nervously.

I raised my eyebrow in slight confusion. Her tone of voice and actions this morning didn't really suit her usual behavior. Well, I like it that she's showing a slightly more vulnerable side to me.

I smile and stroked her back (as far as my hand could reach) and her ears.

"No problem, Claire. I told you I was going to do the best I can to make this an enjoyable time you spend in my house."

She smiled and closed her eyes, evidently enjoying my pampering.

Her smile was dazzling…I found myself mesmerized at the very beauty of it.

I won't let dad ruin that smile…Not for anything.

I looked out the window into the sunrise, just past the hills.

I hope that this morning that I spend with my precious Mithra, Claire, to last just a little longer…

Yeah, those were my honest thoughts. At least, for the time being, it was.

I simply looked at Claire again, and strengthened my resolve.

One day, Claire, I promise. I'll get you back to where you belong. For now, just stay with me for a bit, yeah?

* * *

><p>'Bart's perspective'<p>

And so there I was, wasting away another day in the office, reading documents and stuff.

"Why doesn't my son understand…?" I sigh in exasperation.

Hope, my son…

I know he loves the Mithra's, and that's great. As a father I couldn't be more proud that he had found himself something to like, to love. And that is, another life.

Just like how I came to love Nora…

I sigh once again as I finished up a report on the latest Mithra hunt.

Why can't he understand that I only do this because we need it?

I put the pen down and stared out the window, into the woods.

That's no surprise I guess, I never once sat down and talked to him.

"It's because of this Mithra trading that we are where we are. It gave me an opportunity to rise in the business world, to give you and Nora the comfortable life you have now." I said solemnly to nobody in particular.

You get bullied everywhere because of your love of them, and it pains me to see my own flesh and blood get so beaten up like that.

However…I have to keep up appearances.

Even if you hate me for it…

Even if you loathe me for it…

Even if you know me as the demon that is your father…

That you detest me with all your being, and wish that I was never your father…

I'll accept it all. This was my choice.

I sign the documents required for the next shipment with a new resolve.

Understand that this was needed, Hope, for our sake. One day, Hope, you will understand. Understand that society is not as simple as to change their way of thought. I was forced to succumb to society's cruel hands and dabble in this field…You will too, someday.

You must learn to give up; you will come to understand that no matter how much we struggle, we simply can't win against that which is Society.

Unconsciously, I had broken the pen because I applied too much pressure.

I'm sorry Hope. I have to do this. I can't regret this, I won't.

_**It is my duty as a father to educate my own son to the ways of the world, no matter how unfair it may be.**_

**Authors End note**

**TWIST! Oh man, we actually find out more about Bartholomew in this chapter, as well as Claire's insecurity about her current situation!**

**Also, Hope and Claire bonded a bit after she revealed a more…Vulnerable side of herself to him. She is curious about how Hope is so different from the rest of the humans, and does not know herself why she feels this attachment to Hope.**


End file.
